Own me
by ihatefreezers
Summary: An Isaac Lahey fic where slavery is still around and Isaac was raised by his father to serve people and sold as a slave at an auction. He was about to give up on any hope of having a normal life when Allison's sister, Megan (OC) decided to bid on him. They must hide their friendship from the world or risk horrible consequences. (I'm so bad at summaries but you get the idea...)


Although she had originally hated the idea of owning a person, that life had become considered as so worthless that a person could now be owned by another, she couldn't bring herself to regret the decision she made when she had bid on Isaac.

It was by chance that she had been at the auction, her friend had needed a new servant to help her with mechanics and she had only agreed to come along because she knew that if she didn't, the chances of seeing her friend were very slim. That was when she saw him, so broken and small, and the way the others were eyeing him made her feel sick to her stomach. She was doing perfectly well on her own, and she didn't need a servant, but she knew how badly these transactions could end for those being sold, and she couldn't handle the thought of those blue eyes losing their sparkle.

There were four different bidders trying to win him from her, and all three had very clear intentions simply from the way they were looking at him. She watched as the two men and one woman scoured his body with their eyes, the woman's tight black dress and three slaves that she had bought with her - on leases no less - and the men's domineering persona told her that she needed to do something. So she bought him. It cost her more than she had ever spent on anything, but she had bought him.

"Isaac, could you grab me a soda from the kitchen please?" She shouted in to him. She knew that she was breaking all the rules by treating him as a friend and not a servant, but she didn't care. As long as people didn't see how they were with each other it didn't matter. When others were here, he played his part, and it hurt her to have to speak to him like an animal, but she did so to save him and he knew it.

She smiled as he walked into the front room with the soda, and sat next to her, his head resting on her shoulder as her fingers instinctively moved to play with his hair. "Wanna watch a movie or something? We have the whole night to ourselves!"

It had been a few months since Isaac had been captured by his 'master', he had been strictly disciplined so that when he was sold to the public he would know how to behave correctly. When Megan had turned up at the auction he had assumed she wouldn't have enough money to have a chance at winning the bid, none of the other bidders interested in him seemed to have good intentions. He bit his lip, terrified about what might happen to him.

Once Megan had won the bid Isaac couldn't help but feel like maybe she would treat him as a slave, like everyone else had done recently. Naturally, he was quite jumpy and shy for a few weeks as he got used to living normally again, but he soon settled in, understanding that Megan was safe.

On the occasion they had guests, he was used to returning to his old routine and he didn't mind, he knew she didn't want to treat him like that. He was more aggressive than he used to be, if anyone so much as threatened Megan he would attack them without hesitation, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, she was the only person he cared about.

Finally, they were alone for a whole night and he could be himself for a while. He sank next to her, handing her the soda and resting his head in her shoulder as she fiddled with his curls "What film do you want, mas- Megan?" He kicked himself for almost calling her master, she hated it when he did that.

She was glad that Isaac had finally warmed up to her, that he knew that she wasn't like the others and that she just wanted to give him a normal life. She wished she had enough money to do it for all of the people that were sold into slavery, but she had spent so much on him that she knew she could never do it again. She had no idea why it was him who had caught her eye, why she had felt such sympathy. Would it have been the same if the slaves were sent out in a different order? If another had been sent out in front of him, that wasn't the mechanic her friend wanted, would she have bid on him instead? She had no idea, but she was glad that they were where they were now.

"Any film, I don't mind." She smiled softly, a short sigh leaving her as he slipped up and almost made them both very aware of how wrong this situation was, "What do you feel like watching 'sac?" She turned her head to face him, her fingers still playing loosely with his curls as she watched his face carefully. She knew that when he had been being prepared for the auction and for being a slave, no-one would have treated him like this. She wondered if he had ever felt love or affection since his childhood, or even if he had been sold from birth. She had never asked him such personal questions, not wanting to bring bad memories to him when they were still so fresh.

"I could order pizza too if you wanted? I know that you're supposed to go and get it or whatever but I'll just make up some excuse, I want you to relax."

Isaac smiled at her, allowing himself to admire her for a moment before replying "I don't know…" he still hadn't gotten used to people caring about his opinion and, over time, had become used to not having on in the first place "Really, I-um you choose." He insisted, grinning as she played with his hair, she made him feel…normal, something he had never felt with anyone else before.

Isaac had never had an easy life, being brought up by an abusive father who introduced strict discipline to his sons at a young age. When Isaac was just ten, his older brother was sold and auctioned off as a slave. Isaac never saw him again, his only friend was gone and he was left alone with his dad. He knew one day, when he was old enough, he too would be auctioned off…so he ran away. He didn't plan where he was going or how he was going to survive, he just ran. Isaac ended up on the streets, no money for food or water, he would have probably died like that if he wasn't found again by his father and captured, put straight into the slavery discipline programme.

He had never imagined anything like this would ever happen to him, it wasn't long ago that he had given up on humanity overall, but Megan had proved that there was some good left in the world. He wrapped an arm around her, glad they had found each other, glad she had saved him "No, I'm fine. I'll go and get it," He sat up slightly, feeling bad, she was so nice to him and he felt like he needed to do more for her in return, after all, it was his purpose in life…

She smiled as she watched his eyes run over her, and she wondered what he was thinking. Was this all weird to him? Did he still believe that she was using him as a slave? Surely he couldn't think that she bought him for some kind of relationship? She hoped that he knew deep down that she just wanted to free him of a life he could have had, of servitude and torture, of sex slavery or as a tool to be used as an outlet for sadistic tendencies.

"What about Harry Potter? Have you ever seen those movies before?" She smiled, fingers entwined in his soft curls as a force of habit now more than anything. She wondered if they were given any entertainment when they were training to be slaves, if he had seen any movies or tv shows in his childhood that he missed watching desperately. She knew that this was all new to him, and while he was comfortable with her now it would take a while for him to open up to her in that way.

"Please Isaac.. let me do something for you for a change?" She smiled, his arm wrapped around her made her feel safe and needed, and she was glad that she had gone to the auction that day. She ran her fingers along his face gently, smiling at him as he looked up at her. She often did things like this, little signs of affection to get him used to being around a person. He had flinched the first time she had done it, but he was getting better and she admired how far he had come it such a short space of time.

Isaac smiled as she ran her hands across his face, relaxing into her touch. Her being there helped him forget who he was and what he was bread to do. Deep down he felt like he'd always be a slave, this all seemed too good to be true. Maybe someone would find out he wasn't actually working and take him away from her and back to the auction… He tended to banish those thoughts to the back of his mind, he couldn't afford to waste any more of his life worrying about what might happen one day.

When she mention Harry Potter he managed a small smile. He'd never seen the films before but his brother used to read the books, sneaking under his bed with them to escape. He often used to tell Isaac stories all about Harry's adventures, It was one of Isaac's fondest memories of his brother. He didn't want to influence Megan's decision though, hiding the grin on his face "Um, do you want to watch it?" He asked, stopping himself calling her master just in time. He could do this; he had to learn to be normal…somehow.

"No," Isaac shook his head and stood up "I'll do it." he insisted, determined to make her life as easy as possible, he owed her that much… he owed her everything. He was well aware what might have happened to him if it wasn't for Megan. Isaac was getting more and more comfortable with the everyday things now, some more difficult to adjust to than others. Having someone touch him without the intention of causing him pain was one of the things he was taking a while to get used to but he was so thankful for it. He felt cared about. Hell, he felt like she'd actually mind if something happened to him.

She couldn't help but smile as he did, the small timid movement of his face was something that hadn't happened often over the last couple of months that she had had him. She had often wondered if they were trained not to show emotion, and how someone could ever think it was okay to train another human being to be less than human just for the sake of those with money. Society sickened her, the fact that if she hadn't bought him, someone would be abusing him right now upset her so much that she just wanted to cuddle him in and never let him go.

A soft nod moved her head as he asked her if she wanted to watch it, knowing that he would need her confirmation to enjoy something. It was so sad and she hoped that one day the two of them could break from the mould, that they could be normal together. She sighed as he stood and shook her head, "Okay, you get the pizza and I'll start the movie up, alright?" She smiled, biting her lip and standing too, going over to the TV and putting in the disk before he even had a chance to do it himself.

Once she had done, she ran up to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket, placing it on the couch for the two of them to cuddle up under. She knew that this was far from normal, that she shouldn't be allowing this, but it was society that was wrong, not them.

Isaac sighed as she dashed to the DVD player, "You didn't have to do that…" he objected as he put on his coat, ready to head out and pick up the pizza. "I'll be as quick as I can." he informed her, quickly hiding his smile before he left the house.

"Hey, it's okay, I don't mind." She smiled up at him, unbelieving that he must have been told that he should do everything for his owner, even down to putting a disc in a DVD player. The whole thing was ridiculous, and she knew that there were some people that really did expect their slaves to do everything for them, people that took for granted that they were ruining the lives of people who had just had worse luck than them. "Okay, stay safe Isaac.." She spoke, smiling gently at him before he left.

Outside these four walls he was hated by everyone. Just because of the slave mark branded on his hands they thought he was scum, put on this earth to serve them. He quickened his pace on the short walk to the pizza store, worried he might bump into someone.

As he turned a corner he came face to face with a group of teenagers In hoods, smirking "Look at his hands, he's a little slut." one sneered, pushing Isaac against the wall "Who's fuck buddy are you then?" he asked in a patronising tone. Another came up to Isaac, punching him in the stomach, causing him to fall the floor. He couldn't defend himself, if he did he'd be sent away from Megan "I-I'm just going to the s-shop." Isaac stammered, holding his chest where the boy had punched him.

One of the small gang whispered something to the others and they all grinned and nodded. Isaac tried to run away from them while they spoke but they soon caught up, pelting him with rocks until he finally managed to escape into the pizza shop. He took his place in the 3rd class queue, glad the boys hadn't nicked all of his money.

As she waited, she flicked through the special features, wondering what there was on this disc that they could explore together once he had returned. She could tell by the smile on his face when she had mentioned Harry Potter that this was something that he had wanted to watch, and she wanted to make sure he got the whole experience.

After a little while, she began to get worried. It wasn't uncommon for slaves to take longer in stores because the 3rd class queue was poorly attended but he had been a lot longer than usual. She knew that usually slaves were just ignored, but there were people who got off on abusing them, simply because they couldn't fight back. If slaves fought back they were taken from their masters and retrained, more brutally. If they were particularly violent they were put down. She knew that Isaac was smart enough not to put himself in a situation where he would be taken from her, but it didn't stop her from worrying that someone might have hurt him.

When he was finally served the pizza he was relieved to see the teenagers were gone, giving him the opportunity to run back home undisturbed. "Hi- uh.. sorry I took so long…"

She smiled as she heard the door opening, relieved that he had returned until she saw the expression on his face, the way his was walking telling her that something had happened. "Isaac..?" She questioned, moving over to take the box from him and putting it on the coffee table. "What.. what happened?" She bit her lip, taking his hand and leading him to the couch.

He was used to being abused on the streets but it still took his toll on him, reminding him who he was and how he 'should' be treated. A weak breath escaped his lips as he took her hand, shaking slightly. The words took a while to form in his mind, a blank expression painted on his face as he tried to assemble a sentence "Oh—Nothing…" he shook his head, trying his best to contain his emotions. He'd grown to be pretty good at it after the long hours of training he had endured but sometimes it was too hard to hold everything in.

He sat in a hunched over position, hugging himself tightly. There was no point in hiding the truth from her, he trusted her. "I-um….There was a few kids…" he mumbled with a small shrug but his expression was starting to leak his true fear "They…threw stones at me, and um…one punched me…" He looked down as he spoke, every time someone treated him like that he felt so worthless and pathetic, like no one could ever truly love him.

His eyes met Megan's again and he offered her a forced smile "It was nothing… I-I didn't hurt them." He quickly clarified, just in case. He held her hand, seeking comfort in her warm touch. He felt safe around her, no matter how everyone else treated him. "Do you…really like me?" He asked quietly, sighing slightly. He found it so hard to believe that someone so perfect would even look at scum like him.

Megan's brow furrowed in sadness, her eyes beginning to water as she watched him force himself to hide his emotions. She knew that it was something that he had been taught, something that he had been told was right because he had to deal with whatever was thrown at him, but she hated that he had been dehumanized to the point where he was not even allowed to feel.

As he hunched over, his arms wrapped around himself, she rested her hand on his back and listened to his words, tears forming in her eyes and she shook her head, wiping them away quickly before he could see. "I'm so sorry.. Isaac I knew I should have gone for you, I knew I should have gotten it." She shook her head as their eyes met, even his forced smile gave her no comfort.

He quickly objected to her, shaking his head "No, no I needed to go…" he mumbled "It's what you hired me for." He knew she didn't see slavery in the same way most people did but to him it defined who he was, no more than a guy who'd do your work and make your life easier. That was it. Megan saw him differently, she saw the potential in him that he had never seen before. She made him feel like he had a purpose.

"I know you didn't.." She squeezed his hand gently as he gripped it, his question timid and small and she could barely believe that she lived in a world where it was normal for a person to feel like this. "Of.. of course I do.." She bit her lip, "P-probably more than I should actually." She let out a breathy laugh before her other hand caressed his face gently, biting down on her lip before she asked the question she had been wanting to for days, "Isaac… H-have you ever.. have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Her hand on his back made him calm down more, taking a deep breath. When she said she cared about him he felt like he wanted to hug her, show her how much she meant to him. But, like almost everything else that made him human, affection was out of the question for a slave. He was sick of this, sick of his whole life being run by the law…the discriminating and one sided law. He banished these thoughts back into the dark parts of his mind he never spoke about, because that's the kind of thing that could get him killed.

Her hand on his face brought out his true, timid smile "I- um…" he mumbled, feeling a blush spread across his pale face "No.. " he answered in a quiet whisper "No…I've never k-kissed a girl." his ,mind darted to assumptions : she thinks I'm an idiot now… he convinced himself.

She shook her head as she tried her hardest not to cry, she had made it her life to ensure that he was safe when she had spent all of her money on him, and she couldn't even protect him from people that he met on the street. She knew that even if she was there she couldn't have done anything though, it would have made people suspicious and if the wrong people found out that a master was protecting a slave people would start asking questions that could leave to disastrous results if people ever found out the truth. There had never been a master who would stand up for their slave. Even in the old days when the slave market first opened, the people that bought them only bought them for cruelty and others campaigned for their freedom but never actively tried to save them. This was because they knew all too well that trying to free a slave was a death wish. And if not a death wish, you would certainly be forced into slavery yourself.

Biting her lip as he smiled at her, she wondered if it was okay to feel this way about it. Surely not. If masters weren't allowed to stand up for their slaves they sure as hell weren't allowed to have feelings for them. But still, they were not normal by today's standards in any way shape or form, and she was fast learning that it didn't matter as long as they kept up appearances out of the house or when someone was at her home. His shyness and his words were endearing and she smiled cutely at him, running her thumb over his bottom lip before she moved closer to him, "Would you like to?" She whispered, her eyes darting from his own to his lips as she licked her own, a million thoughts running through her mind at once, but only one was prominent. She wanted him as more than just her friend. He was a good, kind person who had suffered horrific circumstances, and she wanted him in every way possible. She just hoped he wouldn't think that she was using him because she had bought him. These feelings were genuine no matter how wrong society said they were.

Isaac knew how dedicated Megan had been to making his life better. There was only so much she could do for him when he left the house, but when he was home she took every measure to make sure he felt safe and comfortable. He'd never met anyone so selfless before, after all, most of the people involved in the slave industry tended to only care about themselves. He remembered training with those heartless men, being beaten for speaking… It taught Isaac the lengths people would go to for money and power, since then he'd forgotten the meaning of humanity, that is, until he met Megan.

Isaac saw the way Megan was looking at him, similar to the way some of the woman at the auction did, yet this was different. She wouldn't use him; he knew that, she wasn't like that. So…did that mean she really liked him? Could she also be feeling what he was? Isaac followed her gaze, she was looking at his lips. A nervous yet eager smile spread across his face as he nodded a fraction "Um…I-Yeah." he spoke quietly, "B-But I'll be rubbish at it…" he mumbled to himself, worried he'd let her down with his performance.

Thoughts of attraction had often crossed his mind while he'd been in Megan's employment but for the first few weeks he assumed she was probably like all the rest, caring more about herself than anyone else. He now knows he was wrong, she was amazing and kind, everything he could ever ask for in a woman. But no, he wouldn't risk her safety by getting into a relationship with her, he never wanted her to go to that slave camp.

She could feel her breath becoming shaky as they sat so close, her hand caressing the smooth skin of his face as her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips. This was so wrong by any standards of the day, but she couldn't help how she felt, she couldn't help that she had grown to like him over the time they had spent together, that she wanted to know him more intimately. His words and his smile caused a mirroring one to emerge on her face, and she licked her lips slowly, "It's okay.. I'll teach you.." She smiled, moving her face closer to his and moving her nose gently along his own as they became millimetres apart, "First, it's good to tease.. to ghost your lips across the others as if you're going to kiss them so that their lips start to tingle.." She moved her lips closer to his, doing what she had explained, "Feel that?" She spoke, her hand running along his jaw and moving to cup it. The tension between them was so delicious that she could barely think to break it, but she wanted him so much and he seemed to want her the same.

Softly, she pressed her lips to his, the tingle in her lips subsiding as she slid her tongue along his bottom lip and moved her body closer to his, his lips instinctively parting. No matter how much they had trained him to lose his senses, to feel nothing, she knew that instinct must still be there along with his feelings. Sighing into the kiss, she moved her lips more, guiding his own until they were moving at a good pace, her entire body alight with the feelings she had for him, the tension that had been building up finally having a release. She pulled away only momentarily to look up into his eyes, biting her lip, "A-and you just kinda go with your feeling y'no.."

Isaac's palms started to sweat as she leaned closer to him, resting her nose against his. He treasured this moment as they stared a each other, her soft voice instructing him about what to do next. He didn't let himself get distracted from her words, focussing completely on what she was saying. As she brushed her lips softly over his he closed his eyes, a soft tingling feeling spreading across his face. "Yeah," He mumbled as her hand ran along his jaw, leaning closer to her again.

How could he let this happen? How could he let himself fall in love with his master? How could he let himself fall in love at all? He was putting her in danger by doing this; she could be auctioned off like he was if anyone ever found out about them. Isaac didn't understand, if he knew the risks, why couldn't he control the feelings he'd been having for her? It was illegal for them to love each other… What kind of sick world were they living in where the government got to decide who he could and couldn't love?

The pressure of her lips pressing against his was unlike anything he had expected. She must have known what she was doing because when he felt her body pulling closer to his he finally, for the first time since they'd met, completely relaxed. His worried faded away as he lost himself in the kiss, not giving a damn about anything else. Was this love he was feeling? He didn't know much about love…it was always just another thing he'd never be allowed in his mind so he'd never allow himself to feel it. But when he was with Megan it just flowed through him no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

When they parted again he looked into her eyes, a shy smile on his lips. He nodded, too taken back to speak.

His kiss was better than she had expected, the insticts that still lived within him had allowed for that and she was glad although she wouldn't have minded either way. She had fallen for him far before she had even thought to kiss him. It was so wrong, so illegal and so dangerous but she couldn't bring herself to care for a law that was so wrong in the first place. Who were the government to tell them who they could love? They had made such a big deal over the laws against gay marriage being abolished but people were still not legally allowed to be in relationships with slaves. If you were found guilty of relations with a slave you were made a slave yourself, deemed unfit to be a master because of how weak you were. The world they lived in was fucked up beyond compare, and she was just glad that the two of them had this little piece of normality to come home too after they wore their masks every day.

She hated how she had to treat him when there were others around, but if it meant that they could stay together for as long as they wanted she knew that it was necessary. She just hoped that she wouldn't get early morning calls from others as she intended to invite him to sleep in her bed. She had imagined how it would feel to wake up to him on so many occasions that their kiss seemed excuse enough to ask him to hold her as they slept. Of course she could just say that she had decided to make him more than just a household slave, there were many who bought slaves just for sex so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary, but she was worried that if it was found out that she was sleeping with him that they would send him for further training like they always did with future sex slaves. They were trained to keep their masters happy, and she couldn't bare the thought of anyone else having their hands all over Isaac - her Isaac.

She grinned into the kiss and moved even closer to his body. Her hands found his face and she kissed him passionately, fingers playing softly with his hair as their kiss deepened. This all felt so good, to finally be able to kiss the man she had wanted to kiss for so long, to have a slice of what life used to be like as she had read it in the history books, that she couldn't help the soft moan that fell from her lips. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable, or push things too far, or make him feel like she wanted anything but affection from him, so she tried her hardest to stop any further noises slipping from her as their kiss deepened further and further.

Isaac had never been one to break the rules. He was smart enough to know it never ended well. He never expected to be in love, especially not with his master, that was practically suicide…but he didn't care. Megan meant everything to him. She genuinely cared about his safety, treated him like a normal person. From a distance they might look like a normal couple, not anything strange about them at all, but when you take a closer look and see Isaac's slave marks burnt into his hands it's a whole different story. He was a slave, nothing more. The public believed that some people were put on earth by god to serve those more important than themselves. Isaac was born to serve. Not love. Not enjoy life. Not have feelings. Just to serve.

She was so into the kiss that she was barely thinking about the repercussions that her actions could have, the consequences of their contact if anyone saw how romantic they were with each other. She would tell people that he was her sex slave if they asked to stop any rumours flying about illegal things happening, but she was terrified that if she did so they would ship him off to be violated again and again, until he came back an empty shell of himself. She didn't want him for sex, she didn't want him to serve, she just wanted him as himself. She wished more than anything that she could do more, that she could somehow buy him completely out of slavery, pay for cosmetic surgery to cover up the wounds on his hands, but to do so would be to admit feelings for an inferior which could get them both killed if not sent to were stories about slaves being bought completely from their companies, of masters paying so that the company would leave them be and they essentially bought them to marry and to have forever, but it was a crazy amount of money, money that she didn't have. So she would save to save him.

So if that was what was meant to happen then why was he here? His master straddled on his lap as she parted her lips against his…it didn't make any sense. He had heard the horror stories of the sex camps, told that they break you completely; any slithers of hope hidden in your mind are torn away as they 'train' you how to satisfy your master. The thought of the camps made him nervous but he was determined not to let it ruin this moment. Slowly he reached his hand up to run through her hair and he bit down lightly on her lip, smirking slightly. His confidence was soon shattered when he heard a knock on the door, quickly pulling away from her and standing up to answer the door for Megan.

When he opened it he was met with the gaze of his father, taking a small step back to get away from the man "Megan, you have a guest," he called in a slightly shaky voice. What was that man doing here? He wasn't supposed to ever come back. His dad fixed his tie, ignoring his son and looking at Megan "Hello Miss, I'm here on behalf of EasySlave. We sold you a servant six months ago now, we just need you to let us know how it's doing and if you'd like any performance upgrades." He handed her a list of possible upgrades. It included sex slave and many more, one that caught Isaac's eye was a course training your slave to stop talking. He struggled to hide his fear under his blank expression like he'd been trained, eventually managing.

Jumping up as the doorbell rang, she readjusted herself and tried her hardest to make sure that it didn't look like she had just been making out illegally. And it was a good job too considering a man from the company that had sold Isaac to her was the one who had arrived at the door. "Send him through, and I'll thank you to call me Master, slave." She spoke, throwing him a look that promised punishment, although they both knew it was for show.

She watched as the man walked into the front room, and stood from where she was sitting to shake his hand. "Yes, I think I remember you from the auction. Please, take a seat. Would you like any refreshments? Perhaps some tea?" She questioned, knowing that she needed to keep the focus off of Isaac while this man was here. He was nothing but evil, and the resemblance in his face told the girl that this was not only someone that worked for the company that had trained and sold Isaac, but someone who was related to him, probably the person that sold him into slavery in the first place.

"Ohh performance upgrades," She grinned, mocking excitement as she took the paper from the man in front of her, her eyes quickly scanning the list and nodding as if she were considering actually putting Isaac through any of the hells that were written on this paper, "It's been very good actually, tended to my every need. That's the only slip up it's had and I can assure you it will be punished." She chuckled, licking her lips as she read the details of the sex camp, the one that he risked being sent to and she wondered if she should lie to this man, tell him that they had already been having sex to make sure that he was never forced to go into the camp.

"I think I'm okay for now, it's been very good at everything, and I really enjoy how timid it is in the bedroom." She chuckled, eyes running over Isaac as if he were a piece of meat, "I know that some people like their sex slaves trained, but I enjoy how I have to teach this one things. I suppose you could say it's a kink." She shrugged, licking her lips before she looked back down at the list, "Do you mind if I keep this? Just in case something happens and I would like an upgrade?"

When she corrected him he kicked himself in his head. He'd become so used to avoiding calling her that recently that now it was hard to start again. He offered I slight nod in response to her remark to show that he understood the consequences. The look on his dad's face was that of complete disappointment, not the kind of look a father should give his son. Since he was a child he had been treated like scum, not allowed to go to school and get an education, instead going to camps teaching him how to hide emotions. He hated his dad more than anyone. It was his fault him and Megan couldn't be together, it was his fault that he was raised a slave instead of a normal child…It was all his fault.

Megan's acting always surprised Isaac, she was so good at pretending to be something she wasn't, the excitement on her face when she read the performance upgrades sent a shiver down his spine, surly she wouldn't. No, this was Megan, he could trust her. His father smiled at his master, nodding "A tea would be lovely thank you." he grinned, waiting for Isaac to hurry off into the kitchen "You know…it's been a while since I've seen it…could I do the honours?" He asked, pulling a rolled up whip out of his pocket "For old times' sake…"

At what she said next he frowned "Well I assure you miss, after training you will find the experience ten times more enjoyable." he nodded with a serious expression "Plus, he's still fertile, we need to get him cut." He brought out his clip board "We can book you in at 5pm tomorrow, is that a good time for you?" He asked, glancing up from his notes. "Oh, of course, that's yours to keep." he smiled, shrugging as Isaac returned with his tea "H-Here you go, sir. Will that be all master?" He asked, unable to hide the stutter at the beginning of his words.


End file.
